


Mistress of Time

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Character Reflections, Gen, Passage of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Renet reflects on time past and time future





	

Grey blue eyes stared longingly ahead, taking in every image that appeared before them. Being a Time Mistress could be lonely work and it was only natural to wish for something to fill the long hours of which there were plenty.

Renet gazed wistfully into the Orb of Hindsight and watched as four mutant turtles danced happily at their friends’ wedding. It was an event that she had visited many times and part of her wished to use her powers to attend again. Unfortunately that was no longer an option for her.

She was no longer the young girl in blue armor that the turtles would recognize. Existing in Null Time may have given her the chance to live far longer than those in the normal universe but time stopped for no one. Instead she was now a grown woman in the white robes of a full Time Mistress. When Lord Simultaneous had finally decided to retire from his post he had passed his duty onto her and it was not one that she took lightly.

Time Mistress Renet had experienced more hours so far in her existence than most people did if they got to live through one hundred lifetimes and she had barely just begun. The 79th Level of Null Time allowed her to exist outside of the time that governed the rest of the universe. As the one responsible for the Time Sceptre this was a great honor but also a great burden.

When Renet had first agreed to be the apprentice timestress to Lord Simultaneous at her parents’ urging she had thought that it would be totally rad to get to control time. It has come as downer to learn all of the rules that came with her position.

Lord Simultaneous had been a demanding teacher and wasn’t afraid to dole out punishment for the misuse of her newly acquired powers. She had once spent an entire year on dusting duty after accidentally setting off a series of volcanoes that eventually helped lead to the Little Ice Age that lasted for a few centuries.

It was during one of those such dusting punishments that she had meant the creatures that she was now watching. Thinking that she could use the Time Sceptre to just pass over her punishment Renet, than just an apprentice timestress, had zapped herself to New York only to pull the turtles along with her back to 1406 in order to escape from getting into any more trouble.

That had been the start of a friendship that came to mean a lot to the apprentice timestress. It was hard having friends when one existed outside of normal time. Having to fight for your lives in medieval Europe was certainly a good way to make friends though.

With the turtles’ help the evil Savanti Romero, responsible for threatening their lives in the first place in his attempt to steal the Time Sceptre, had been defeated and banished back to the Cretaceous Period. Stopping Romero in the time of the dinosaurs was not only another adventure with the turtles but was also when she had gone from an apprentice timestress to temporal infraction explicator first grade.

It was also the mission during which she learned that her actions had consequences and that Lord Simultaneous wouldn’t always be there to get her out of the trouble that she created. She had lost the Time Sceptre when fighting Romero causing herself and the turtles to be stuck in the Cretaceous Period for three months until it was found again because Lord Simultaneous wanted her to learn to clean up after her own messes.

That had been a lesson that Renet had taken to heart. She had still had a long way to go before she had gotten to where she was now though. She had also had to learn how to keep her emotions in check so her heart wouldn’t break every time someone she had come to care out was taken away by the ever flowing sands of time.

Reluctantly Time Mistress Renet turned away from the Orb of Hindsight and looked around that Annals of History. A faint layer of dust had begun to cover each of the objects housed in the hall. As the Time Mistress, Renet had no more interest in dusting than she had when she was serving out punishments as an apprentice.

The more she thought about the unpleasant chore, the more the idea of getting her own apprentice became ideal. Like Lord Simultaneous, she wouldn’t hold her position forever and she would need someone to take her place though that may not be for a millennia or more.

Carefully Renet allowed her mind to travel through the recesses of time. Choosing an apprentice was a delicate job as not just anyone could be brought into Null Time and entrusted with such responsibility. Eventually one person came to mind.

A red haired, green eyed boy from the year 2105 would do just nicely. He seemed intelligent and already had experience altering the time stream when he had accidentally brought the turtles and their father into the future. Yes, Cody Jones would make a very good apprentice trimester and eventual Time Lord when Renet was ready to hand over the job. If there was one thing that she had learned from all of this, it was that things never stayed the same forever.


End file.
